Our Future
by Cecelia817
Summary: A 2nd generation one-shot with some NaLu, Gruvia, GaLe, and Jerza, told from Mirajane's perspective. Hope you like!


**Just a little onefic I wrote. Hope its to your liking, jules5223, and SakuraPetal91**

* * *

><p>I smiled as I watched the guild with unrepressed glee. Everyone was loitering around, laughing and shouting. They would be coming soon and the guild would be louder than before. The decorations were perfect, the preparations were set.<p>

I could not restrain the giggle that escaped my lips, happy that after all of my work, my dream had finally come true…

My mind flashed back to that faithful month when it was finally announced that most of my match-making work had been a success, and then years later when it was announced that we would be hearing the soft pitter patters of children running around the guild. Both times this had been announced I had been so happy to hear it I had nearly fainted. I was fully satisfied with my work, though slightly sad at the thought that now that my main targets were taken care of I would get bored.

I pushed that thought away then, remembering the children that were to come.

I was brought back to the present when I saw the guild doors open and in came Nashi, a small blonde haired little girl. Her onyx eyes were slightly startling against her blonde hair but her eyes were filled with light and laughter, so much like her mothers.

Nashi was only four years old, and was already familiar with everyone in the guild, being as friendly as her mother is. After she said hello to everyone she ran straight to me, smiling happily.

"Hello Nashi," I said cheerfully.

"Mira! What's today, is it a party? I'm so excited!" she cried as she pulled herself up onto the stool and started to bounce in her seat. She wore a simple blue dress with small frills at the end, and she wore black, simple sandals. Her hair was up in pigtails, like her mother used to wear, with pink ribbons. Around her neck was a small necklace with a heart on it.

She was so adorable! My insides squealed.

"Me too!" I agreed.

"Nashi, don't run off like that!" I glanced up at Lucy as she walked towards us, with a small baby girl in her arms with little pink curls. Natsu walked close behind, his arms behind his head.

"Sorry mommy, I was just so excited!" Nashi explained. Nashi took after her mother in practically every way, the hair color, the politeness, except for her eyes, and her very Natsu like energy.

Lucy just sighed and said, "Warn me first before you run off, I nearly had a heart attack."

Natsu said, smiling, "You worry too much, Luce."

Lucy ignored this, and turned to me, smiling brightly.

"Hi Mira!"

"Good morning Lucy!" I replied. Natsu stood beside Lucy and grinned at me.

"Where is-," I started to say but stopped when I saw a grumpy little boy walking towards us. He was seven years old with pink hair and brown eyes. He wore exactly what Natsu wore at that age, a vest and puffy pants with sandals.

"Hello Haru," I said smiling. He scowled and looked down, saying nothing. I glanced at Lucy who let out a defeated sigh.

"What's wrong with Haru?" I asked Lucy in a whisper.

Nashi piped in. "He's angry he has to come here. He wanted to read a boring book."

Haru looked up in anger and said to Nashi, "It's not boring! You're the one who's boring!"

Natsu chuckled and said to Haru, "You take after your mom."

Lucy rolled her eyes at Natsu, but it wasn't without affection.

Haru grumbled something under his breath that Natsu caught. He raised his eyebrows at him but said nothing. Haru sat down next to Nashi with a huff and stared glumly at the table.

Lucy looked down at the baby in her arms and sighed. "Natsu, it's your turn."

Natsu though, had already smelled the mess in the baby's diaper and had run away. Lucy let out a frustrated sigh, her angry eyes darting to the crowd that he had escaped to.

"Can you watch them? I need to take care of her." I nodded and smiled.

She turned and walked to the back, while muttering under her breath, "Natsu, that lazy idiot…"

I laughed and turned to Nashi who was staring at the decorations that decorated the guild with a slightly open mouth. Haru had pulled out a small book that he had snuck in from his back pocket.

Nashi turned to me with excitement burning in her eyes and asked, "Daddy said it's a celebration but he didn't say what it's for."

Haru glanced up with interest, though you could tell he was trying to hide it.

I smiled, ready to answer but just then the doors opened again. In came a small little girl with raven colored hair, only six years old. Following her was Gray, for once with all of his clothes on, and Juvia. Gray and Juvia waved at us but went to talk to the other guild members.

The little raven haired girl bounced over to us.

"Serena!" Nashi cried with delight.

"Hi Nashi," Serena said politely. Her gaze wandered over to Haru, who refused to look up, and was staring at the book.

She cocked her head to the side and said quietly, "Hi, Haru."

A small blush colored Haru's face, but he just grunted at her. I smiled. Haru might be book smart but when it came to girls outside of his family that were his age, he was clueless. Serena sat next to Haru and turned to me.

"Mommy said she's got another baby in her stomach!" Serena exclaimed in giddiness. Serena had inherited her father's coolness but also had a tint of Juvia's excitement.

My eyes widened in surprise. "Wow! Serena, that means you're going to be a big sister."

Her mouth popped open in a small 'O' as if she hadn't considered this. I giggled at her reaction, as did Nashi. Haru still refused to look up, though a small smile graced his lips.

Serena finally noticed the decorations and glanced at me, confused. "Is today something special, Miss Mira?"

"As I was saying earlier-," I continued, trying to finish my earlier explanation, but was again interrupted when a bubbly voice cried, "Guys!"

All of our heads turned to see a girl run towards us with vibrant blue hair, wearing armor. She grinned happily as she skidded to a stop in front of us and said loudly, "It's a party!"

I chuckled and said, "Good morning Lily."

Lily was Erza and Jellal's child. Lily was only ten but was living up to her mother's reputations, becoming a very strong mage.

"Miss Mira, good morning!" she exclaimed smiling brightly. Jellal and Erza walked up behind Lily and smiled kindly at me. Jellal's eyes crinkled in love as he watched Lily's bouncing figure.

I pouted at Erza and said, "No fair Erza! Did you already tell them what today was?"

Jellal chuckled, "Erza almost did when Lily gave her puppy dog eyes. Luckily I was there and intervened. I just said it was a party." Erza scowled.

She muttered under breath, "You wouldn't have been able to resist her if she had given _you _those eyes." Lily giggled.

Jellal just chuckled and ruffled Erza's hair affectionately.

"Come on, I want to go see Lucy," Erza said.

"She's in the back," I said. Erza nodded, patted Lily on the head and walked off, Jellal close behind. When they had gotten married Jellal had joined the guild, much to Erza's pleasure.

"Okay, where was I?" I asked.

"You were going to tell us about the party!" Haru muttered.

Lily's eyes widened and she said loudly, "We have to wait for Marco!"

Haru perked up and blinked. "Yeah, where is Marco?" he asked.

"Marco should be coming soon." I said. "Levy called earlier and said they would be coming a little late." Haru looked slightly happier at this news.

Marco was seven, just like Haru. They became immediate friends as they grew up together. Marco was loud while Haru was quiet but they seemed to work as friends. Serena smiled at Haru's happier expression and Nashi giggled.

"Is Mary coming?" Nashi asked me. I nodded.

As if to prove my point the doors opened and a seven year old boy wearing all black with spiky black hair came in, with a small girl hanging onto his jacket. Mary had short blue hair like Levy's and was wearing a simple green dress.

Nashi let out a small squeal and ran over to Mary. Mary was a very shy girl, in a stark contrast with her older brother. Mary was only five but close friends with Nashi. Levy and Gajeel were close behind. Levy smiled and hugged Mary and Marco before going to chat with the guild. Gajeel grunted something that sounded like, "Don't cause too much trouble," before following Levy.

Marco and Haru nodded at each other while Nashi talked excitedly to Mary about the goings on. Lily and Serena talked quietly to each other. I cleared my throat to get all of their attention. They all turned to me, their conversations coming to a halt. Their seats squeaked.

"Marco, Mary, did your parents tell you what today was?" I asked. Mary frowned, noticing all the decorations. Marco just shrugged. I smiled in relief.

Mary looked at me with big green eyes and her head tilted ever so slightly to the side, her eyes questioning.

"What is it Miss Mira?" she asked quietly.

I think I was about to die from cuteness overload but I steeled myself.

"Do any of you know what today is?" I asked quietly.

Lily frowned, "It's a party right? But for what?" Serena gave me a confused look.

"For what indeed…" I murmured.

My eyes turned and watched the crowd behind them. Lucy held her baby while talking with Levy, and Natsu had his arm slung over Lucy's shoulder grinning like a fool. Erza was happily eating some cake with Jellal who was talking to Gray, while Juvia was talking with Gajeel. Happy and Carla happily chatted as Happy dug into a fish. The rest of the guild was being as loud as you would suspect.

Cana was sitting in a corner having a drinking contest with her father Gildarts. Laxus chatted with the Thunder Legion. Lisanna and Elfman were somewhere in the mix, doing who knows what, but I heard every now and then from the mix, "Like a MAN!'

I turned back to the kids who were watching me with an intent expression.

"Today is a very special day. Today is the day that Fairy Tail was founded."

Marco furrowed his brows. "Why didn't are parents tell us about it?"

I giggled and said, somewhat guiltily, "I wanted to be the one to tell you all." Yes, I had been waiting forever to tell them. Now that Nashi was four I felt that they could all completely understand the significance of today. I'd have to repeat the tale to Lucy's baby and Juvia and Gray's new coming baby when they got older, plus any more newcomers. I wanted to jump for glee when I thought about it like that.

_One thing at a time, Mira, _I thought to myself, taking a deep breath.

"Fairy Tail…" I began.

I told the tale of the guild to them. Everything we had ever been through, everything we had ever done. I told them the trials we had faced, of the family bonds we held. I told them everything, to the point that even Marco and Haru were astonished.

I looked at them in affection as I told them the story. And then I told them more recent Fairy Tail accomplishments.

I told them how I finally got their parents together, and then, of their births. I painted them a picture of Fairy Tail, so bright and full of colors that even Reedus would have been taken back. I told them the tale of our past, present, and future.

As I watched their happy and excited faces I couldn't help but feel excited to see what the future held with these little ones.

After I finished telling the tale they jumped up and ran to their perspective parents, demanding to know if what I told them was true.

Lucy walked over to me a few minutes later, asking "Why are my kids demanding to know if Natsu really grew a mushroom on his head?"

I started to laugh, is that what they had gotten out of that? They really were something. "Sorry Lucy, I just thought they would find that story amusing."

She smiled and said, "Don't worry, though Natsu doesn't seem too happy about it." My eyes went to Natsu who was protesting against Nashi's persistent questions.

I laughed as I watched them and then said, "I can't help but think that these kids are our future. They will hold this guild up, and take it to extraordinary heights."

Lucy smiled and nodded, her gaze lost on her family.

"To protect our future…" Lucy murmured. I glanced at Lucy in confusion but she looked so zoned out I decided not to ask. Natsu had heard of course and looked up at Lucy. He grinned at her, his eyes full of such affection that I felt like I was interrupting something private.

I looked away and watched as Lily jumped up and down, raining questions down on her parents about their lives and Serena asked Gray and Juvia who were casting each other amused expressions. Marco frowned at his parents as Mary hesitantly asked Levy.

They fit in so well with Fairy Tail, it was like they had always been here.

Yes, they were our future.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you guys think of the ending? I'm not so sure. Please tell me what you think!<br>**

**Like my writing? I am taking requests for stories you want to read, so please feel free to PM me for any stories you are interested in me writing for you. Can be anything from Fairy Tail to whatever. Just ask and I will respond!**


End file.
